Anything He Needs
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Sam's been having thoughts about Dean lately, and finds himself in back of the Impala, aroused and with Dean at the wheel. Meanwhile, Dean's having his own thoughts, which he needs to act out when they get to Pastor Jim's house. wee!cest, warnings inside.


**Warnings:** Underage sexual acts, masturbation, sex toys, voyeurism, mutual masturbation.

* * *

><p>The gentle of the hum of the car had been rocking him in and out of sleep for about an hour, small dreams dotting behind his eyelids. He felt warm and content in the backseat, and his sense of smell was overwhelmed with pure Dean. His big brother had laid his leather jacket over him while he was sleeping, so his dreams had been a bit bias, Dean appearing in most of them. He didn't mind, didn't try to push them out, but he was a little uncomfortable when those dreams veered off into something dirtier. He usually didn't let fantasies play in his head while he was in the car, but his brain decided it was time for an exception.<p>

He kept his eyes closed and lets the thoughts spill. The boy at the bus stop who winked at him when he was staring, the girl in the car that was bobbing her head to music at a stop light, faceless people doing alluring-to-him sexual acts, his brother and how he smirked at Sam as he slid into the driver's seat. God, Sam loved when Dean would smirk at him. Every single time. He may have gotten a small crush on Dean while he was coming into the idea that he liked muscles and abs as well as soft skin and breasts. And he already knew Dean was the same way, even though he made effort to not let Sam know. He wished the looks he caught Dean making to other guys and girls were directed toward him.

He wondered what they'd be like, how they would make him feel, and he shivered a little, cock growing in his hand-me-down jeans. He opened his eyes and stared at the dark upholstery of the back of the seat, taking a deep breath. Sam took in his surroundings, his length giving a twitch when he inhaled the scent of Dean from his jacket and the old leather. He heard Metallica playing from the front, but didn't turn his head to even chance a look to Dean's eyes in the rear view. His head was mostly covered by the raised collar and just how Dean positioned the jacket on him, and he had enough cover below the waist, too.

It was decided, then. He shifted a bit, trying to make the movement look natural as he got his hand down over his zipper, pressing his palm against the bulge and letting his mouth fall open in a silent rush of breath. He started working on the button, getting it open and tugging the zipper down, letting his hand slip inside the open denim with another 'natural' shift. He readjusted his head on the makeshift pillow made from his own jacket, keeping his chin tucked to his chest. Fondling himself through his boxers, he was suddenly hit with a question, which was what was he going to do once he came? He obviously couldn't come in his underwear without it seeping through and making a complete mess, and he didn't feel like explaining to Dean why he was taking off one of his shoes for his sock.

He pulled his hand away from his aching cock and thought for a moment before starting to look in his pockets for something that would help. Nothing in his left pocket, and he knew there was only a gum wrapper in his right. His backpack was a few feet away, and he'd have to twist to get to it, which would alert Dean he was awake, so after debating with himself, he sneakily inched his hand up to search his brother's pocket. As if a gift from some higher power, his fingers touched to a foil packet. Of course, he didn't have much experience with condoms, but he'd learned enough in the sex ed classes the schools had force on him and the other students to know how to put one on.

He brought the packet down to where both his hands were able to rip it open, gritting his teeth at how it crinkled loudly like it needed to let the whole car know what was happening. He held his breath when he heard Dean shift, clamping his eyes shut. When his brother started humming along to the song, Sam knew he was safe. He held the packet in one hand to have it ready, and shoved the other back down his pants, taking himself out through the slit in his boxers. He couldn't control or resist anymore, and stroked himself in semi quick jerks, trying to get himself off and not alert Dean. He so badly wanted to work his hand faster, let himself groan and wiggle around like he did when he could really indulge, but he'd have to settle for this. He bit his lip and spread the precome around the tip, using that for a little slide so it was more comfortable.

He couldn't help it when his hips started to rock just the slightest bit into his hand, a certain thrill to it because Dean was feet away. Dean had been feet, or less, away from him before, in motel rooms and other places they stayed, but he'd never been awake. This was a whole new thing, and he'd be damned if he didn't like it just a little bit. His cock twitched in his hand and he tightened his grip, letting his fingers fondle his sac on every down stroke. His breathing was off by now, but he tried hard to keep it leveled, wondering if Dean could hear it from the front seat, blush overtaking his cheeks when he thought about it. Maybe his big brother would catch him jerking off in the backseat, and damn, maybe he'd think it was okay. Maybe he'd _like_ it. He bit back a whine that threatened to sneak out, shaky breath being allowed through after he knew no noises would slip.

Letting his fingers curl more tightly, fitting in ridges of the inside of his knuckles, he hissed softly, stroking faster. He knew he shouldn't have, but he edged himself close, so close to an orgasm, then completely backed off. Overstimulated and oversensitive flesh made his toes curl in his sneakers and his hips push out a little more. He did it again, a small, half stifled gasp leaving him, and he pushed himself more into the warmth of Dean's jacket and inhaled deeply. He edged himself one more time, mind hazy with thoughts of his big brother, and got to the point where he was almost too close to back off. He stilled his hand quickly, wrapping his fist tight around the base to try and hold it off. He fumbled a little, shaky hand gently slipping the condom onto himself, making a completely wrecked exhale that tried to be a sigh, and took a moment before stroking himself again, giving a small tug to his full and heavy sac that made his hips jerk forward without permission.

A few more strokes and he let himself lose it, clamping his eyes shut so tight he saw fireworks burst behind his eyelids. The waves of pleasure felt like they'd never stop, flooding through him over and over again, insistent on making him a shuddering, silently hyperventilating mess when they were done with him. He couldn't help but whimper, shoulders slumping even more, curling up so he wouldn't buck and squirm, slowly pumping his now much looser fist around his cock. He felt a little dirty, emptying into one of Dean's condoms, feeling the last of it dribble out as he gave his length a few last touches, squeezing lightly at the tip. He shivered and relaxed, trying to make the sound of his probably very heavy breathing softer. He smelt his own musk in the now too warm air under the jacket, and slowly found sleep creeping up on him again, but he didn't have time or energy to protest it.

* * *

><p>Dean shifted in his seat, breath coming out hard as the smell of Sam reached him, and he looked back through the rear view mirror, seeing his little brother curled up on the backseat. He bit his lip and inhaled, pressing the heel of his palm to his crotch, hissing softly at the little bit of relief. Oh God, he shouldn't be thinking this way, especially now, especially about his little brother. But Sammy had been getting so big lately, another growth spurt having just ended. Dad had left on an emergency case with Bobby, and told Dean to take care of Sam, anything he needed.<p>

And he was going to give Sam anything he needed. The way it was seeming at the moment, Sam needed a hooker or something. Dean knew he was touching himself back there, and he just hoped he didn't leave any stains on the leather. God, Dean needed a release, too. He had been taking care of Sam for about a week already, and hadn't been able to get a guy or girl in the last town they were in because of Dad. So, it had been a few weeks, and jerking off just didn't satisfy him enough. Which brought him to now. They were on the road, heading to Pastor Jim's, and Dean felt so, so dirty. Today, his nerves just wouldn't calm down and neither would his cock. He wanted to find someone and straddle their hips, already be naked and all lubed up. He needed to be filled by hot, hard flesh.

He bit his lip harder and rocked his hips, rutting against his palm and down against the toy that was inside him, as it had been for the hours on his long drive. It was partly torture, but it was so, so good at the same time. He remembered working it inside him just before they left, and shivered at knowing the remote to it was in his jeans pocket. He could turn it on anytime he wanted, but he hadn't touched it yet. He couldn't bring himself to with Sam awake, knowing he'd have noises slip out whether he tried to hold them back or not. The tip of the toy was right against his sweet spot, and he rutted back again, letting the car speed up just a little, almost moaning at how good both actions felt.

"Fuck." He muttered, squeezing his cock through the rough denim and thin cotton. He thought about pulling over, sprawling out in the front seat and pounding himself with the toy, but he knew Sam would most likely wake up from the car being stationary and his muffled screams.

Was it wrong to want to get to a pastor's house faster just so you could hurry up and finish on your almost two and a half hour long masturbation fest? Dean didn't really care anymore, he thought he was actually a little thrilled for this to be happening. His cock was so hard and aching for more touch, it was starting to drive him crazy. He whimpered and forced both of his hands on the wheel, looking for a gas station to pull over at, knowing it was a little wrong to walk into a holy man's house with a sex toy up your ass, no matter how blindingly amazing it felt.

After another two or so miles, he got off the ending road, turning into the first gas station he saw, pulling up by the back, next to the bathrooms. He glanced back at Sam to see him still completely asleep, and he wanted so badly just to wake him up with kisses. But he wouldn't, not that way. He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and carefully got out of the car, gasping a bit at the change in angle, going around to the backseat to wake Sam up. He opened the back door by his little brother's feet and bent over,_ oh fucking god bending_, and leaned a knee on the seat, getting to hover over the little sleeping brunette.

He surveyed the pile of post orgasm slumber Sam, gently taking away the bottom of his jacket concealing his brother's lap. His jeans were still open, hand shoved down them. He leaned forward just a little more to see his baby brother's cock out through his underwear, hand wrapped loosely around the base, condom full and still fitted on him. Dean's cock gave an oh so interested twitch, but he covered him back up, getting in close to Sam's ear, not being able to help himself when he licked at his earlobe.

"Sammy, wake up, baby. C'mon Sam, gas station stop." He whispered, voice rough with arousal, and Sam stirred. He backed away after pushing the shaggy hair out of his brother's face, and moved from the car, making open handed bangs on the roof. Sam jolted awake, and Dean let him be alone while he walked with a slight limp to the bathroom.

After they'd both cleaned up, both of them lying to the other about why they were making little hitched and shaky noises, blaming it on the cold bathroom, even though it really was a little humid in there. Sam washed his hands after he came out of the stall and threw away the condom wrapped in toilet paper, then got into the passenger seat, waiting for Dean. The older Winchester came out a few minutes later, looking a bit flushed, setting his backpack in the back seat before leaning through the driver's side window.

"Hey, you hungry? We still got a little while before we get to pastor Jim's." He looked at him, his brother blushing softly as they met eyes.

"U-Uh, yeah." Sam nodded, and saw Dean's quirk of the lips, like he would do every time he tried to hide a smile.

"What do you want, Sammy?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound normal, like he wasn't painfully turned on and partly thinking about his brother in non-brotherly ways.

"Anything you pick." The younger teen shrugged, averting his eyes, blush getting hotter on his cheeks. He just couldn't look at Dean right now without remembering vividly what he did while thinking of his big brother. Dean nodded, and walked off into the store.

Sam waited, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans, pulling his sweatshirt over his lap, not wanting Dean to get an unexpected surprise when he got back in the car. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, leaning down and pulling off his boots, pulling his legs up onto the seat, willing his erection away. The older teen just looked so... good, today. A bit sleepy and a little wired, but still amazingly good.

Dean came back outside, paper bag in hand. He opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. He handed the bag to his brother, who smiled and muttered a thank you, then started up the car again. He drove them out and back onto the road, glancing over at Sam, watching him take out the items, two root beers and some various snacks. The younger teen chuckled, pulling out a box of animal crackers.

"Really, Dean?" He asked, getting the box open, ripping the cardboard.

"What? I thought you liked those." Dean shrugged and smiled, watching him eat one shaped like a moose.

"I do, I just didn't think you'd remember." Sam told him, giving a half smile.

"I always remember things about you, Sammy." The older brother said, then reached to turn the tape over to its B-side. He pushed it back in after flipping it over, and one of the few songs Sam liked in all of Dean's favorites came on, making both brothers smile.

Sam reached the same time Dean did, their hands colliding as they tried to turn up the volume, and there was the smaller teen's blush again. The taller brunette looked over at him, holding back a chuckle, and flicked the volume up a bit before taking his brother's hand. Sam's whole face reddened, and Dean bit his lip to stifle laughter.

"W-What's so funny?" The younger teen stammered, looking between his brother's face and their hands.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at pastor Jim's place, they parked and got out, going to the trunk to get their bags. Pastor Jim was coming out the door to help them, big smile and greetings with kind words. He was always sweet to them whenever they stumbled into town, and they liked it at his house. They got their own room, sometimes they even got separate rooms if they wanted them, and always had full bellies and warm beds. It was an awesome treat once in a while.<p>

"Hey, boys. How are you?" He smiled, taking one of Sam's bags and throwing it over his shoulder, leading them toward the house.

"We're good, pastor Jim. A little worn out from the drive, but we're good." Dean nodded, following him into the house, being lead up the stairs to where they would be sleeping.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, climbing the stairs in front of Dean, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good, you know that." He took them into a room and set down Sam's bag, "This'll be your room this time. I didn't know Sam was getting so big, so I'll remember a cot next time."

He ruffled Sam's hair and chuckled, and Dean nodded, "It's fine, thanks."

"Okay. You guys can help yourselves to something in the kitchen and you know when dinner is. I have to go to the church, but you two settle in, okay?" He smiled and didn't wait for their answer, already a little late to meet some people, waving goodbye as he disappeared through the doorway.

They heard the front door close a few moments later, and they started to unpack a bit, Sam taking off his boots, Dean's jacket and his sweatshirt, laying it on one side of the bed, farthest from the door. Dean liked being near the exits, and from the angle, if Sam laid sitting up a bit, he could see out one of the windows across the room. Dean set his boots by the door, along with Sam's, and took his jacket and set it on one of the headboard's bedposts.

"You don't mind sleeping in the same bed?" Dean asked, pulling his long sleeves down from up around his elbows, looking over at his brother.

Sam shrugged, "It's cool, I don't care."

The older teen nodded, "Well, I'm gonna get a few hours in, driving wiped me out," He brought his backpack onto the bed, but didn't unzip it, "You think you can fend for yourself for a little while?"

"Yeah, I'll watch some tv or whatever." The smaller brunette nodded, going over to the door, "Get some rest, Dean."

The door creaked a little as Sam pulled it shut behind him, leaving Dean alone in the bedroom. He listened for his little brother's footsteps clomping gently down the stairs, nodding to himself when they got all the way down the stairs. He would take a shower and relax. He unzipped his bag, getting out the things he needed. It'd been too long, and now he could finally get some relief.

* * *

><p>Sam finished up his turkey sandwich, setting the plate on the coffee table next to the couch as he watched the television. The show he was watching ended, so he picked up the remote to find something else. While he flipped through the channels, he sighed, wondering if he should just go and try to nap like Dean. He wasn't very tired, and he'd probably just stare at Dean anyway.<p>

He flipped through the channels he didn't like quickly, and caught a choked off noise coming from upstairs. It instantly put him on guard. His knife was upstairs, but that didn't stop him from stealthily going up the stairs, just to hear a more muffled noise than the other coming from his and Dean's room. Another noise and he already had cracked the door open, peeking through to see what was going on. What he saw... It wasn't what he was expecting.

Dean was completely naked, laying on his side of the bed, one hand gripping the bedsheets, other hand working furiously behind him. Sam could see him trying to hold back the moans, but it must have been difficult, seeing as his cock was hard and going untouched, but his little twitches told the younger teen that his brother was getting some serious pleasure. He wondered, of course, was Dean using his fingers on himself? He wanted to find out, his own cock already hard and heavy between his thighs, but Dean didn't like him like that.

"S-Sam." The older teen's moan was muffled by his lip being pulled tight between his teeth, fantasy playing out behind his eyelids, making the silicone dick inside him pound harder.

The younger Winchester thought he'd been caught. His heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach flipped, length feeling impossibly harder at the sound of his name. He was torn between feeling ashamed and moaning for him to say it again. But Dean hadn't stopped his hand, hadn't gotten up, hadn't tried to cover himself up. His eyes were open now, but they weren't looking at Sam, or even Sam's way. The older teen slowed the hand behind him, the one in the sheets reaching out for his backpack, that sat in a chair a foot and a half away.

He got the adjusting strap with his fingertips and tried to tug it closer, not wanting to get up or stop the movement of thrusts he already had going. The bag fell from the chair, landing on the floor, the miscellaneous items from the left open pocket scattering across the floor, including the remote to his toy. He rested his forehead on his arm, breathing out a sigh, "Damn it."

Sam jumped a little when the bag had fallen, looking at the things strewn across the floor; a bottle of lube, batteries, a black case that Sam had never seen before, and a few other things that he had, like Dean's knife and address book. A small remote had skidded across the floor as well, landing just a bit away from the door. He got to his knees and looked at it. He could see what the buttons said; speed, mode and rotate. He didn't really understand what they meant, but he glanced back up at Dean, then down to the remote again. He could easily grab it without his brother noticing. So, he did.

He reached his hand in through the cracked open door and snatched it, pulling his hand back into the hallway after, opening his fingers to see the remote in his hand. He bit his lip, wanting to push one of them just to see if anything would happen, running his thumb lightly over each of them. He pressed down to one, and heard Dean gasp and make a hot little noise that made his head snap up to see, watching Dean's whole body jerk, cock bobbing heavily with the movement. His mouth was open and he was breathing in quick short gasps, brows furrowed and head coming up from the mattress to look behind him.

Sam's hand clasped over his own mouth, eyes wide. He pushed down to another button, the 'up' button under the 'speeds' category. Dean was suddenly writhing on the bed, hips rocking and bucking, muffled noises whimpering from him. He took unsteady breaths, trying to calm himself, "W-What-oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_-What the hell?"

It clicked for Sam, then. He was doing something to the older teen. The case on the floor, the remote, Dean moaning and cursing in time with the buttons he was pushing. He'd seen them before, not with Dean of course, but when Dean left the porn channel on one night almost a month ago, when he went out to get supper and thought Sam would be in the shower for longer. The remote in his hand was for a sex toy, which his big brother evidently owned. He shuddered, a wave of arousal racking through him, length tingling between his legs. He didn't even know he'd moaned until his ears heard it, blush overcoming his cheeks.

Dean's head snapped up, hearing it as well, and God, he shouldn't have liked it as much as he did. He wet his lips and eased the toy out of himself, letting the tip tease his entrance, and he tried to make his voice sound level, "Sammy?"

Sam quickly shut off the remote, fumbling with it while trying to stand up and get back downstairs as fast as possible. He misplaced his hand, though, supposed to be on the wall to help him up, but really pushing the door open. Dean looked a little relieved to see him, sighing and laying his head back on the pillows. Sam bit his lip hard.

"Sammy, come here." The taller teen's voice still sounded wrecked, but he beckoned his brother over with a weak hand, not thinking to try and cover himself up. He wanted Sam to see him, even if he was a little embarrassed.

The younger teen held the remote close and walked in, taking in the full view of a naked, up close and sweaty Dean, licking his lips subconsciously. He met his brother's eyes and his face reddened, "D-Dean, I'm sorry."

Sam held the remote out to him with a shaky hand, and Dean surveyed him; pupils blown, obvious arousal poking at the front of his jeans, eyes skimming over him again and again. The older brother made his decision. He wrapped his free hand around Sam's wrist and pulled him down, catching his open lips when he gasped, holding the back of his neck while he kissed him. It took a moment, but the smaller brunette started to kiss back, pure hunger and want being known with each move of his lips. Dean pulled away after a moment, needing to breathe, needing to come so much more.

"You wanna watch?" Sam nodded quickly, just about shaking in anticipation. Dean sat up and tugged at the hem of his brother's shirt, "Get undressed."

The younger teen hastily did as he was told, stripping his clothing off, blushing as his underwear came down his legs. Dean laid back down with his eyes on Sam, getting flat on his back, propping his legs up so he could spread them open. He set the toy back against him, then reached up, wrapping a hand around the younger brunette's cock, pumping a few times and watching him groan.

"Mm, gettin' so big, Sammy," He cooed, then let go, looking back down at the space between his legs, "Get over there."

Sam shuddered and did as he was told, climbing onto the bed, settling himself between Dean's legs. He still had the remote in his hand, and bit his lip as he got comfortable, Indian style to watch his big brother come apart. The older teen took a deep breath, and worked the toy back inside himself, groaning softly at the unsure hand settling on his inner thigh, warm fingertips bumping his hand on accident. He looked up at Sam, and gave him a small nod, letting him know the touching was okay. The younger teen's hand drifted in, fingers meeting the stretched muscle of Dean's hole, then up, rubbing his now slick fingertips to the sensitive skin of the underside of his brother's sac.

Dean whimpered, hips rocking up, and Sam withdrew his hand, giving his own cock a little attention, hand curling around the base. He stroked himself slowly, and let out a breathy moan, other hand pressing the on button to the remote, setting a low speed. The older teen's breath caught, and his head tilted back, pelvis grinding down onto the toy for more. Sam watched in awe, his own hips rocking into his hand, Dean's moans not muffled anymore and filling his ears. The taller brunette's cock throbbed from where it was laid flat against his stomach, but he refused to touch, knowing he'd be done as soon as his hand was around it.

Sam bumped up the speed, and Dean keened, toes curling and making the younger teen's hips buck up. He stroked himself faster, dipping his thumb in the slit and moaning, watching the twitch and rock of his brother's body. Dean was gasping and groaning, the occasional whimper that had Sam whimpering along with him. One of Dean's hands came up to press against the headboard, make sure he wouldn't touch himself, and Sam sat up on his knees.

"Oh, God. That's so good, Sammy." Dean looked up and watched his hand work on his cock, wet at the tip and breathing labored. He'd never seen Sam so pleasured and attractive before, and he was loving every second.

"Dean," The smaller teen moaned, setting his free hand on his big brother's thigh, working his way in, "Dean, let me touch it. Let me help."

The older teen groaned and nodded quickly, spreading his legs wider, letting Sam get in close. Sam licked his lips and let go of his cock, reaching down to hold the end of the toy, watching the effect it was already having on Dean. He gently pulled, the toy easily sliding out, causing Dean to whimper. He pushed it back in, his brother's body rocking up to meet it. The younger teen took a shaky breath as he started to thrust the fake cock in and out of the other brunette's hole, groaning as if he was actually fucking himself into his big brother.

"Fuck, Sam...Yeah, oh jesus fuck, that's good...Shit. H-Harder, _please_, Sam." Dean babbled, chest falling and rising rapidly, fist tightening in the sheets.

The younger teen worked his hand faster, watching the thickness open him up, disappear inside him, made him shudder and buck and groan. It was addicting, watching his big brother like this, letting Sam fuck him like this. Dean clenched around the toy and felt the strongly vibrating tip slide against his sweet spot. He shuddered and his hips bucked, "S-Sammy, I'm gonna-I can't-Fuck, I'm gonna come."

Sam bit his lip and reached his other hand up, wrapping it around Dean's cock, stroking him. The older teen groaned loudly, whole body shivering when he came, Sam gasping as he watched with wide eyes. He didn't slow his hands, let Dean rock and moan his way through it, milking the white from his cock until there was nothing left to give. Dean took deep breaths while he calmed down, whimpered and jerked away from his little brother's hand from being too sensitive. The younger teen let go, and looked at the fluid covering his hand.

Dean gently withdrew the toy from his body, whimpering softly at the loss. He sat up slightly, looking up at Sam, inspecting the come on his hand, his cock still hard and red at the tip. He smirked and reached for the remote, wetting his lips, "You wanna know what it feels like, Sammy?"

Sam looked up at him then, biting his lip, "It's big, Dean."

The older teen moved the toy forward, running the wet tip along the length of Sam's cock, pushing it to the underside. The smaller teen moaned and thrust forward, hand covered in Dean's musk going down to touch himself. Dean pressed the toy against his brother's balls and turned up the vibrations, watching him whimper and stroke himself.

"It's okay, Sam." Dean leaned up and brushed their lips together, rubbing the tip of the toy against his brother, "Come for me. Sammy, come for me, baby."

Sam moaned loudly and felt his sac seize up against the vibrations, hand working fast as he let himself go, Dean's lips covering his as he rode it out. They kissed sloppily, and the older teen had time to switch off the toy, set it beside them on the bed and let his hand drift down to fondle Sam himself, hearing the muffled whimpers against his lips. Sam pulled away and pressed his forehead to his brother's, taking in gulps of air.

"Dean." He sighed, for no particular reason other than to say it openly like this.

The older brother pressed a kiss to his cheek, smiling at him softly, then shifted his gaze down to Sam's hand, "What a mess, Sammy."

"I-I..." He looked down as well, slight blush spreading over his cheeks. Dean took Sam's wrist and pulled the dirty hand up, sucking his fingers into his mouth. The younger teen gasped softly, watching those pouty lips take in each of his fingers, lick over his palm, moan softly as he cleaned his thumb, "Jesus, Dean."

The other teen grinned, licking his lips, "I know, I know. Come on, let's get cleaned up before Pastor Jim comes home, yeah?"

Sam blushed harder than before, remembering his surroundings, "Oh God, w-we just... In a pastor's house. Dean, that's really-"

"Naughty? Yeah, fucking amazingly naughty, and really hot."


End file.
